See Right Through Me
by kandi-chan
Summary: Based after the winter war with Aizen. In the mist of all the drama and heartbreak a new transfer student has showed up looking just like the dead Espada, Ulquiorra. Could it actually be him?
1. Lost Soul

See Right through Me

Just another Bleach Story

**Well, here is another story I am currently working on. I have so many that I actually need to finish. But when you get an idea you have to write it down and that is exactly what I have done!**

**Summary: Based after the winter war with Aizen, Ichigo has been staying away from Orihime to protect her from his hollow. But Orihime thinks that Ichigo is falling for Rukia and ignoring her completely. In the mist of all the drama and heartbreak a new transfer student has showed up looking just like the dead Espada, Ulquiorra. Could it actually be him?**

**Pairings: Tatsuki X Uryuu, Renji X Rukia, and a pair that will truly surprise you…muhaha cough****,**** cough****.**

**Well here is the first chapter to See Right through Me.**

Lost Soul

*Orihime*

It had been months since the winter war with Aizen and the Arrancars, had been months since the death of Ulquiorra, and had been months since Ichigo Kurosaki had even looked at her. Orihime sat at her desk staring out of the window beside of her. Slowly she let her mind daze as she stared out of the window, chin resting on her fist watching the clouds roll by.

Ichigo was gone yet again and Kon now sat in his body while he went to exterminate the occasional Hollow. Hollows rarely appeared in Karakura Town anymore since the war making Karakura peaceful once again. Most people in their situation would be happy to be back to normal, but for her group of friends it had made life boring. A backpack was slammed down onto her desk causing her to look up, eyes still dazed.

"You okay, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as she looked down at her with concern.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm just fine," Orihime smiled up at her, the smile not reaching her eyes like before. "My mind was wondering…" she reached up scratching the back of her head nervously.

"No kidding. Anyway, are you coming?" Tatsuki said, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she asked, gathering her books slowly, standing quickly, and looking at the ground.

"Well, I was going to grab a bite with Uryuu," she said looking away from Orihime. "You have been different since you have gotten back."

Orihime looked up from the ground she had been staring at, "I went through a lot while I was gone." She thought about watching Ulquiorra vanish before her eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" Tatsuki asked following Orihime as she began walking away. It was clear she was no longer listening to her anymore. She looked as if she was thinking of something else. "Hey, Earth to Orihime!"

"I, uh, have some things I have to do today," she said scratching the back of her head in the same nervous manner that she did moments ago.

"Fine then," Tatsuki said looking away only to catch a glimpse of Uryuu. "See ya, Orihime. Hey, Uryuu, wait up!"

"Okay," she muttered to herself, watching Tatsuki smile with Uryuu even though Uryuu wore the same expression he always did. Tatsuki and Uryuu had been going out since he had returned to school after the winter war. Her gaze returned to the ground as she began to walk once again, not watching where she was going. Before she knew what was happening she was lying on her back with her books scattered around her.

Only managing a groaned she rubbed her butt with a wince not even noticing Ichigo staring at her.

"Inoue," Ichigo offered her a hand without meeting eye contact.

A blush slowly spread across her cheeks, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly. She knew right away it wasn't Kon because for the simple fact, if it was he would have been all over her and calling her by her first name. Orihime was pleased nonetheless because it was the first word he had spoken to her in months. Ignoring the hand she rolled over onto her hands and knees to gather her books. If he wasn't going to apologize she wasn't going to acknowledge him.

"Inoue…." Ichigo said her name a whisper. He slung his bag over his shoulder, his hand falling to his side. "I'm sorry."

Orihime looked back over her shoulder, watching him shove his hand into his pocket as he walked away, "Kurosaki-kun…."

She stood up with her books pressed tightly against her chest. She started running. She ran quickly through the school, down the stairs, the street, until she finally came to her apartment where she lived alone. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she opened the door. To her being alone was all she wanted. Hueco Mundo had changed her completely even though things had stayed the same around her. Outside of her apartment the Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's name still remained there, in the room where she now stood the same picture of her older brother, Sora, remained on the small table. Everything was the same, everything but her. She sighed to herself, the last of the tears drying on her face as she sat her books down on the table.

"Guess whoooo it is, Orihime?" Somebody sang from the kitchen, giggling even.

"Eh?" Orihime's eyes widened as she stared at Rangiku Matsumoto in the doorway of her kitchen. "Matsumoto-san, what are you doing here?"

Rangiku giggled, smiling. "I thought I would stop by for a visit. Well, the captain and me."

"She dragged me here, "Toshiro Hitsugaya grumbled, crossing his arms with impatience. "She wouldn't shut up until I did."

Orihime looked them over not believing they were actually there. Well since they were Rangiku had made herself at home and already changed into some of her clothes. Toshiro was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt like he usually did when he was there. Orihime gave a little sigh, knowing deep down she was happy they were here. Then the realization hit. If they were here that mean others were to. That meant Rukia was also here.

"What's wrong, Hime-chan?" Rangiku tilted her head to the side, pale blue eyes soft.

"Nothing's wrong, hehe." Orihime smiled, laughing nervously. "I am going to change out of my school uniform." She hurried to her room, quickly closing the door behind her when she was in it.

"Something's wrong with that girl," Toshiro said leaning against the wall. "She isn't as…."

"Cheerful," Rangiku said all playfulness gone out of her voice.

"Air headed," he sighed.

Orihime leaned against the door leaning to them talk, which lead to a small argument, a very small smile on her lips. One button at a time she began to take the grey jacket of her uniform off. Why did Rukia have to show up? Ichigo barely looked at her with her not here; he definitely wouldn't even take a glimpse in her direction now. Her jacket fell to the floor in a grey heap her white shirt falling shortly after that. She quickly followed suit, falling to her knees.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun," each one of his names spoken louder, she hugged herself hot fresh tears falling. "Why won't you…" She never knew how to finish the sentence so all she did was cry. In the other room she knew Rangiku and Toshiro could hear her broken sobs that now shook her whole body, knew they could hear her silent pleas.

"Kurosaki-kun," she rasped, hugging herself tightly.

Her door slid open with a slam with Rangiku standing there with her hands on her hips, "That is enough, Orihime!"

"I'm s-sorry," Orihime hiccupped, short of breath. "It just hurts. This f-feeling of loneliness hurts."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a fool if he doesn't notice your pain," Rangiku walked over to her, squatting, "Orihime."

Rangiku grabbed her arms in her hands gently straightening her up. Her eyes were full of sympathy and warmth as she wiped the tears from her face, but what they held most of all knowing what she was going. With a tender smile she handed Orihime some clothes to put on. Orihime didn't reject either.

"You shouldn't waste your time on him either," Rangiku stood, arms crossing when she did. "You are a beautiful girl and I know you will find someone."

"Has this happened to you before, Rangiku?" Orihime asked sniffing, throat sore from crying. "Has somebody left you all alone when you needed them the most?" Rangiku kept quiet staring out of her room into the one that connected to it. "I love him so much, so I can't just forget him."

"Well obviously he doesn't love you!" Rangiku snapped at her, head whipping around to face her.

Orihime flinched visibly from the snap, tears springing up in her bloodshot eyes, "I know. Kurosaki-kun just sees right through me."

Rangiku sighed, looking away guiltily, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I know what you are going through." With that Rangiku walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

The door slid closed leaving Orihime sitting alone, once again, hugging her tightly. Deep down she wished she was still in Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra. Just thinking about the sullen-looking, green-eyed Espada sent tears streaming fresh and hot. All she saw when she thought of him now was him dying in front of her.

*Ichigo*

Ichigo Kurosaki lay on his back staring up at his ceiling, bored, just like he did every day after school. He rarely came out his room, but today was different. The emotionless face of Orihime haunted his thoughts instead of the happy, laughing Orihime. She was always in his thoughts even in his dreams but he had to stay away from her. During his fight with Ulquiorra he had almost killed her when his Hollow took control, and he would have if Ulquiorra did not stop him from doing so by willingly killing himself.

Ulquiorra.

Just thinking of him brought a sharp pain to his chest. He had driven his hand through his chest killing him. Yes, he had experienced death, experienced it twice by Ulquiorra's hand. Hate didn't describe what he felt toward the dead Espada. Hatred was the biggest emotion he felt toward Ulquiorra but there was one that he never would have expected. Jealousy. Yes, he was jealous of him. He was jealous because he had gotten to be there for Orihime, had gotten to protect her when that was what he was supposed to do. He had taken Orihime away from him.

The thought of losing Orihime hurt more than any physical wound. The thought of him being the one to cause her death would definitely kill him. Now he was purposefully hurting her to keep her safe from him. The Hollow within still refused to be controlled now that it knew it could take full control of him, and until he could control it he would stay away from Orihime.

Ichigo dozed off like he usually did with the dreams seeping into the peacefulness of his sleep.

_Orihime sat in the middle of their bed smiling up at him happily. A blush was light on her creamy cheeks as he removed his shirt from his body. It had been two years since they had started living together and Orihime still blushed innocently when she saw him bear chested._

_She looked away nervously as he climbed into the queen-sized bed, behind her instead of beside her like usual, his chest rubbing against her silk covered back. His legs, on either side of her body, and ran his hands down the silk that covered her creamy skin. He felt her shiver and heard a little whimper when he nuzzled the back of her neck as he massaged her shoulders._

_ She was always so shy with him, always afraid to truly let herself go. That's what he loved most about her, the shyness. He loved the little nervous giggles she gave when he would hug her from behind in the kitchen, surprising her. He loved the soft kisses he would get when he told her loved her before he left for work._

_ Tonight he was going to show her how much he loved her, how much he always loved her but was afraid to tell her. His hands down her back slowly finding the hem of her silky night shirt, his fingers wrapped in it._

_ "Um, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime whispered in a tiny voice barely audible for him to hear._

_ "Hime-chan, you can call me Ichigo," he chuckled softly, kissing her shoulder pushing the strap aside for his kiss._

_ "Um, Ichig-go-kun," she blushed as she said it, bringing her small fist to cover her mouth. "Are we….Are we, um, g-going to?" When she felt his nod she reached for the top of the covers to pull them down. _

_ His hands released the shirt so she could do so even though she remained nestled between his extended legs. He smiled at her flushed cheeks, her beautiful grey eyes looking everywhere but at him, and the silky night outfit he had bought her yesterday. God, she was so beautiful to him. She leaned back up her back facing him once again. This time when he gripped the hem of her shirt he pulled it off, running his hands down her back slowly, not even a bra strap covering a piece of her creamy skin._

_ Before he knew it she was on her back with her ginger hair fanned out on the silky pillow and he was inside of her kissing away the tears of her losing her virginity. She was wrapped around him, her legs entangled with his and the covers, her fingers intertwined with his as he held her. He was lost to her in body and in mind, all he could feel was her, all her could smell was her, all he could think about was her as he moved deeper within her tight virgin body. _

_ Then he heard it, the Hollow's voice in the back of his head through the thick fog he was in. It was using the vulnerable state he was in to get control of his body. Ichigo couldn't believe how stupid he was putting the person he love the most in such danger as he just did. He knew Orihime was in danger because she was oblivious to how rough he had begun to move. His once gentle thrusts were now violent, slamming into her, but all she did was innocently arched up to meet him._

"You see her, Ichigo?"_ it rasped in his head. _"Beautiful, isn't she?"

_Ichigo looked down, had to. She was beautiful, so beautiful it hurt to look at her. Her creamy cheeks were flushed, her eyes were closed, her soft beautiful lips were parted slightly allowing soft moans of pleasure to escape, and her forehead had a thin layer of sweat._

"See how lost she is? Killing her would be easy, wouldn't it? You want to end her. Want to feel her warm blood on your hands and the metallic taste on your tongue," _it continued to talk__,__ telling him things he didn't want to do, things he never wanted to do. _

_ Ichigo shook his head, burying his face deep in Orihime's damp hair. It was the only thing he could do to try to get the Hollow out of his head, but it wasn't working he was losing control and fast._

"Go ahead and do it. She wouldn't realize it. After all she hasn't even realized how violent you have gotten,"_ it smiled in his head._

_ Orihime's grip tightened on his hands as she moaned loudly, back arching and her stomach pressing to his. "Go away, go away!" Ichigo ground his teeth together, pulling his face from Orihime's hair so he could kiss her swallowing her moan. When he pulled away she was looking at him, smiling as her head fell back exposing her throat._

_ "I-I love you, Ichigo-kun," she moaned softly__,__ eyes looking back up to his. Immediately she gasped though it was half a moan. His eyes were no longer his they were his Hollow's, black with the golden-yellow irises. Panic ran through her and she screamed trying to pull away from him, "Ichigo-kun!"_

_ The Hollow took control then, Ichigo watching from behind its eyes. He watched Orihime scream, heard it echo, and scream as the Hollow tortured her, cutting her skin with it nails, as it continued toward its peak. Then he watched as her throat was ripped out so easily by its' hands, the blood gushing warm and fresh from the wound, as it hit its climax and released. _

"Bye, Hime-chan,"_ it said in Ichigo's voice, licking some of her blood from her flesh._

_Orihime's eyes widened lips parting, as if to say something, and her chest raised for the last time. The last thing he saw were her dead eyes staring as the Hollow gave the body back to Ichigo to marvel in its work. Ichigo screamed in pure grief, holding Orihime to him as he cried._

Ichigo shot up in his bed, looking beside of him as he did, "Orihime?" Realizing he was in his room and in his bed he sighed, letting his sweaty face fall into his hands. He cursed into his hands, rubbing his face, "I'm sorry, Orihime," he mumbled.

"What's the matter with you?" Somebody said from the foot of his bed.

"R-Rukia, why are you-?" Ichigo's mouth fell open as he mumbled her name incredulously.

"Duh, it's me," she crossed her arms, fighting the urge to smile.

"What are you doing in my room? Scratch that why are you here?" he shouted, balling his hands into fists.

"It's good to see you too, Ichigo," she shouted back at him.

"Whatever," he mumbled, falling back on his bed with a heavy sigh. "Why are you here? I want the reason."

"Rangiku wanted some of us to go on vacation and she picked Karakura Town for the spot." Rukia said with a smile. "What's wrong with you?" she asked noticing how different he was.

"It's the Hollow, Rukia; he's still there and refuses to be controlled any longer." He rubbed his face as he spoke. "It wants to kill her."

Rukia sat in his chair at his desk, "Who does it want to kill?" When he didn't answer she jumped up and grabbed him by the shirt. "Who is it, Ichigo?"

He stared at her blankly, "Orihime."

"Ichigo, Rukia, dinner is ready!" Yuzu yelled from downstairs.

*Orihime*

Orihime dressed in a daze, the tears had stained her pale cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot, and her throat was sore from crying the night before. It was useless to think nobody would notice, so she sucked up what was left of her pride and grabbed her backpack for school.

Expecting to see Toshiro and Rangiku a smile was plastered on her face but the room was completely empty. It was a relief not to have Rangiku in her face asking nonstop questions that she used to ask. She slid the hair pins, Sore had given her, in her hair that she had taken out the previous night then headed for the front door. As her foot stepped out onto the pavement she couldn't help but to have that sliver of hope that Ichigo would talk to her. The odds were against her just like they always were. It didn't hurt to hope, well in her case it did.

She walked down the crowded streets alone swinging her bag back and forth at her side. Still she looked at the ground had since they returned due to the fact she was afraid to look at anyone since. She was afraid if she got too close to someone they would die. They always did, Sora her brother, did after all. Then there was Ichigo on several occasions, but Ulquiorra was the only one she couldn't really forget. She saw it then, his outstretched hand and him asking her if she was afraid of him.

She bumped into someone, like she usually did every morning, almost falling over if who it was didn't grab her. She looked up at the person, blushing at the sight of spiky orange hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," she looked down at the hand that still held her arm as she apologized.

"Inoue," he said quietly, hoping she would look up at him.

"I am sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I didn't mean to bump into you again!" She waved her hands in the air as she fumbled over her words.

Ichigo released her arm with a slight chuckle, "It is fine. Have you, uh, been crying?" He internal flinched as he looked at her pale tear stained face.

"Eh? Oh no, I, uh, was trying to put on makeup. Rangiku said it would make me look pretty. I put it on wrong so I had to scrub it off. Yeah, that's it," she tried to lie but she failed miserably.

"I am sorry," he said and walked away from her.

What could he possibly be sorry for? It wasn't ignoring her because he just walked away like nothing had happened. Then she saw Rukia and she had a pretty good idea what it was when Rukia grabbed his arm with a smile.

"I know why," tears stung her eyes as she mumbled to herself. "It's Rukia. It's always Rukia."

*Ichigo*

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo pushed Rukia away from him impatiently. "What's with you?"

"I saw Orihime, Ichigo." Rukia looked over at him then back at Orihime, whom was walking alone. "She doesn't look so good."

"So that gives you the right to hold my arm?" he snapped at her, shaking his fist.

"You don't look good yourself," she made a face at him, pulling the skin under her eye down and sticking her tongue out. "Did you have another dream?"

"No, not like that," he mumbled, watching Orihime walk with her head down, "this one was different."

Rukia followed his gaze, eyes falling on Orihime. She had to do something before they both fell apart.

"This one was very different," he mumbled to himself even though he knew Rukia heard.

*Orihime*

Orihime slid into her desk trying to be unnoticed as she did so. She fixed the sweater-like shirt, which went over the white one she had on, and her gray skirt. Ichigo had actually talked to her this morning and even noticed that she had been crying, but Rukia had also been there to take him away from her. She just hoped he didn't know it was over him.

Resting her chin on her fist, she looked out of the window resuming what she was doing yesterday. The clouds were big and fluffy today, making it easy to find shapes in them. If one looked hard enough they could see a whole farm of animals in them and even a barn, but not everybody had an imagination like her.

The teacher began to take role as she noticed a cloud that looked like a bat. Ulquiorra. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply to keep the tears away. Why did she have to see that one?

"They're juvenile delinquents so they aren't ever here," Orihime heard the teacher mumble as she continued to hold back the tears.

"Orihime?" she opened her eyes to have the teacher's on her. "Are you all right?"

"I, uh, need to you the bathroom!" she got up and hurried out of the room. "Thank you Sensei!"

"O-Orihime, wait!" Tatsuki got up and followed.

Ichigo looked back then got up out of his seat and left the room to wait for her.

Orihime froze in front of the bathroom just staring at the door, "Why is he gone?"

"I don't know who you are talking about so I don't know what to say," Tatsuki touched her shoulder, feeling hurt when she flinched. Tatsuki could see her shoulders shake as Orihime began to cry. "What happened?"

Orihime turned around throwing herself at Tatsuki, empting her tears on the front of Tatsuki's shirt, "He only saved me! He only wanted to save me and now he is gone! He's dead!"

"What are you talking about, Orihime? Ichigo is sitting in the classroom," Tatsuki held her as Orihime cried.

"Not Kurosaki-kun. Ulquiorra-san!" her sobs became hiccups as she sobbed until she could cry no more.

Tatsuki remained silent until she was done crying, "Orihime, we have to get back to class."

"Yeah," Orihime's voice was hoarse from all the crying she had done. She followed behind Tatsuki quietly until they reached the classroom. Ichigo stood glaring at a new student. The student had black hair, shaggy about shoulder length, and when he turned toward Orihime she almost fainted. His eyes were the exact same green and his lips were deep red instead of black but he looked exactly like Ulquiorra.

The teacher stepped out of the classroom into the hallway, "Oh, I see you have met the new transfer student."

"Hello, I am Ulquiorra Schiffer."

END OF PART ONE


	2. Reunion

See Right Through Me

Just another Bleach Story

Part Two

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters :D

Reunion

*Ulquiorra*

"Ulquiorra, is it really you?" He watched her take a step toward him, his name slowly rolling off of her lips.

"That is what I just said to you. Weren't you listening, woman?" Ulquiorra watched as she slowly made her way toward him. Her features were the same, but she looked different to him. Her usually creamy skin was pale, her hair was the same ginger color, but her gray eyes that were once so bright and full of life were dull and lifeless. The warm light that used to burn behind her big grey orbs was gone, snuffed out by something he didn't know. It irked him.

When she finally made it to him she leaned forward resting her forehead against his chest. He kept his hands stuffed in his uniform pockets and she knew it was him even if she hadn't before.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered against his chest.

"Does it look like I am dead, woman?" he said as he place his chin on the top of her head awkwardly, voice filled with some emotion he didn't know. "Does it feel like I am dead?"

"No. No, you aren't dead," she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

Ulquiorra slowly and hesitantly did the same, surprised by the warmth he felt by a simple hug. The noise Ichigo made sounded as if he was unhappy about the embrace. The tears Orihime began to cry were felt on his shirt before the little broken sobs were heard, and the urge to protect her from anything came flooding back to him. As long as he was there in Karakura Town he would protect her until his last breath.

"How are you still alive?" Ichigo spoke, killing the mood quickly. "We watched you vanish into dust."

"Kurosaki-kun, don't be so rude!" Orihime whirled around on him, her back firmly pressed into Ulquiorra's chest.

"I still cannot answer that question. It is one I have asked myself since I have come here." Ulquiorra answered him. "What concern is it of yours, trash?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime then back to Ulquiorra, "It isn't." He turned and walked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "The next time you call me trash I am going to kick your ass, you bastard."

"Ngh, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime shouted after him, "w-where are you going?"

"Home!" he shouted back at her as he continued to walk away.

"O-okay," she mumbled to herself, looking back at Ulquiorra. "Um, Ulquiorra, where are you staying?"

*Ichigo*

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk kicking at a rock in him path. _That damn Ulquiorra, _he grumbled to himself. Just when he thought he was gone and he could actually admit his feelings for Orihime to her he showed up again. He sighed heavily stopping at the curb, sitting a few flowers in front of the lamp post. The ghost of the little girl was no longer there, she had moved on. Maybe that's what he should do, move on. Now that Ulquiorra was there, there was no way he could tell Orihime how he felt she would fall into Ulquiorra's open arms willingly.

He sighed and kicked a rock. He had to, had to tell her about his feelings and why he was staying away from her. That was the only way he could keep her from Ulquiorra. It seemed impossible to him though, she was so close to him it wasn't even funny. He leaned against a wall of a building, sitting his bag down, hands stuffed in his pockets, and his head leaning back against the bricks. The day he had ran through his mind, watching Orihime cry as she hugged herself to Ulquiorra, her sticking up for Ulquiorra when he asked him how he was still alive, and thinking about it made him grind his teeth angrily.

Slowly his eyes closed as he rested his body back against the wall, trying to get the image of the two embracing each other out of his mind. Ulquiorra was most likely going to be staying with her even though Toshiro and Rangiku were staying there. Who knows maybe they could find out why he is alive and human. Maybe he could ask Kisuke that himself and ask about his Inner Hollow while he was there. But that wasn't for now not while he was this upset.

Reaching down Ichigo grabbed his bag and began to walk the rest of the way home kicking rocks as he did. Rukia was probably already there and he didn't feel like putting up with her today, but that couldn't be avoided. He opened the front do to his house, the sign above it reading Kurosaki Clinic, readying himself for a surprise attack from his dad.

"Welcome home, ICHIGO!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted as he launched himself at Ichigo, elbow ready to connect with Ichigo's jaw.

Ready for the attack Ichigo easily sidestepped out of his way sending Isshin flying out of the house.

"Again I repeat, is that a way you should greet your son?" Ichigo asked shouting as he did. He slammed the door before Isshin could say anything.

Tossing his bag in the corner of the room he walked upstairs to his own room tossing himself onto his bed. Rukia wasn't here, which was a big relief because he needed to be alone. He rolled over on his side laying his head on his arm with a sigh not wanting to sleep because he was afraid to dream about Orihime.

He sat up stripping his clothes off until he sat in his boxers, hands running through his orange hair, pulling even. He was so messed up; Hueco Mundo was the cause of that. All in the time of the winter war he found out his dad was a Shinigami, Orihime was practically in love with Ulquiorra, and Renji had a thing for Rukia. Not that he minded the last part as long as Rukia was out of his hair, which he gripped in his hands.

Giving up on refusing sleep, he lay back and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep and dreaming.

_Orihime turned from the stove as Ichigo sat down at the table early on a Tuesday morning before he went to work. Her cheeks were rosy with a blush, her skin held a soft glow, and her stomach bulged with an eight month old growing baby. An apron draped over her pink dress she wore that morning no longer being able to be tied due to her growing belly._

_ He smiled at her couldn't help himself the sight of her belly always made him. She walked over to him sitting his breakfast down in front of him, bacon and eggs with biscuits and gravy. Over the years they had been together she had actually learned to cook or who know what he would have been eating. His hand caught hers when she went to pull away after sitting his coffee down in front of him. She didn't look right this morning and it troubled him._

_ "What's wrong, Hime-chan?" he asked pulling her closer to him, her stomach pushed against his chest. "Is the baby making you sick?"_

_ "N-no, it's not the baby." Orihime said quietly as she looked down at him._

_ "Then what is wrong?" he asked concerned._

_ "Somebody has been visiting me while you are at work," she whispered, bringing her tiny fist up to cover her mouth._

_ "Who, is it?" Ichigo asked, letting his grip on her loosen._

_ "Ulquiorra-san…" she looked away and Ichigo stood up from his seat, "b-but we haven't done anything, Ichigo-kun! I promise!"_

_ "You told me, promised me, you would quit talking to him!" Ichigo shouted, fists balling. It had been ten years since that incident in the hallway at school when Ulquiorra showed up suddenly. "The baby's probably his then."_

_ "N-no the baby is yours. Ulquiorra-san and I haven't-" Ichigo cut her off and tears filled her grey eyes._

_ "Save it, Inoue." With that Ichigo grabbed his briefcase and left for work without touching anything, not even kissing her goodbye. He only called her by her last name when he was upset with her he knew it was bad for the baby to have her upset, but he couldn't help the anger at the mentioning of that bastard, Ulquiorra's, name. He couldn't help but to be mad knowing that Ulquiorra was in his home._

_ Work cooled his temper down enough that he went home straight after work. It was dark outside the stars shining bright in the sky. It was late and he hoped Orihime was up so he could apologize, hoped she would accept his apologies and the flowers he had stopped to buy._

_ He slid the front door open, sitting his briefcase on the couch, making his way upstairs. As he walked up the stairs he loosened his tie and unbuckled his belt letting it flap undone. Their bedroom door was open and the lights were off except for the little candle Orihime always lit while she waited for Ichigo to get home from work so in case she fell asleep he could have some light. _

_ She lay on her back, eyes closed though tears were still wet on her cheeks. She wore one of the silk nightgowns she bought her when the baby started showing. It was white with little pink lilies on it. Lilies had grown to be her favorite flowers so whenever he saw anything with them on it he bought it for her. As quietly as he could he got in his dresser drawer and got out some pajama pants and changed into them then he sat the lilies on the night table beside of her. _

_ Ichigo slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to her and wiped the tears, still warm, from her cheeks. Her hand by her face twitched slightly, her golden wedding band glistening in the candlelight. He felt awful for accusing her for sleeping with Ulquiorra even though she said she didn't. Trailing his left hand over her cheek he shook her awake with the other. Her eyes fluttered open slowly locking with his, instantly she sat up in the bed scooting away from him._

_ The hurt was clear on his face as he sat up as well scooting closer to her, "I am so sorry, Orihime."_

_ "It's not your fault," she said quietly, "like you said I promised not to talk to him anymore."_

_ "Oh Hime-chan, I can't tell you that I know you loved him. You still do, don't you?" he asked pulling her to him. He smiled at the feel of her belly against his, swearing he felt the baby kick._

_ "Yes," she whispered burying her face in his bare chest._

"You heard her, right Ichigo?" _his inner hollow rasped in his head. _"She loves another man even though she married and conceived a child with you. That pisses you off, doesn't it?"

_Ichigo ground his teeth, just hearing the Hollow's voice sent shivers down his spine._

_ "But I am with you and I love you so much. I wouldn't leave you for anything." Orihime said with a smile, kissing his chest shyly._

"She is lying. Just look at her playing you like a fool," _it rasped with a growl._

_ Why does he always interrupt the tender moments between Orihime and him? Why was he always in the back of his mind waiting to seep through his barriers? He just wanted to control his Hollow so he could get on with his life with Orihime and their child growing in her womb. That was going to be impossible unless his Hollow was completely gone, out of him for good._

_ Orihime looked up at him worry in her grey eyes, "I-Ichigo-kun?" She had seen him like this before and each time it scared her beyond imagining. It was his Inner-Hollow and she knew it. He had told her about it._

_ "Go downstairs, Hime-chan." Ichigo said his voice strained as he fought for control with his Hollow._

_ "We can get through this together, Ichigo-kun," she said caressing his cheek, voice barely audible. "I am here for you. I will always be."_

_ "Orihime!" he gripped her hand, which was caressing his cheek, tightly in his. He was going to lose control but she wasn't going to leave his side. She truly loved him no matter what he thought. "Go Orihime, I am losing control and I don't you or the baby hurt."_

_ She nodded as stood up, wobbling some from her large stomach. She backed out of the room slowly her eyes remaining on his as she did. He forced a smile at her as he gripped his head and grinded he teeth together. All that mattered was that she was safe, even if it meant for them to be apart. _

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easily, Ichigo,"_ it rasped once again. _"I am going to get out and when I do your precious family will pay the price."

Ichigo sat up in his bed rubbing his forehead, ridding his skin of the thin layer of sweat. He didn't know why he was having dreams like he was; he didn't know why the Hollow wanted to kill her. Maybe it was because she was the one who had brought Ichigo back in control of his body after the last fight with Ulquiorra. That could be the answer. He had to get the beast under control if not he was going to be tore apart. He and Orihime both would be.

*Orihime*

"Well this is home," Orihime smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. It was a mess, something that was a result of leaving Rangiku alone in her house. She laughed nervously when she saw a pair of her panties on the floor by the couch. A blush flamed her cheeks when she noticed one of her bras was close to it.

"Wait until Matsumoto-san gets back here," she grumbled collecting all of her undergarments off of the floor. "Sorry you had to see my underwear, Ulquiorra-san."

"It is fine, woman." Ulquiorra said, disregarding the sight of her most intimate pieces of clothing. "Is this Matsumoto-san a Shinigami?"

"Yes, she and her captain are staying with me while they are on vacation."

"I see," he said emotionlessly. He looked around Orihime's home keeping his face blank. He couldn't believe the woman could live in something so small and awful looking. She deserved better than that. She had only a small couch, a small table to eat at; pictures were randomly placed around the room. He couldn't help but to think about what her bedroom looked like.

He shook his head ridding himself of the perverted thought. Why would he care what her bedroom looked like?

"Anyway, I will make you up a bed or you could sleep on the couch. Rangiku-san usually goes out at night, and I am not sure what Hitsugaya does." Orihime said looking back at Ulquiorra. She was still in shock that she was actually looking at him even though he looked like a human. He was still Ulquiorra. He was the Ulquiorra she remembered the silent, observing, emotionless, Ulquiorra she was used to.

"Is that why your clothes are like this? Scattered everywhere?" he asked her, ignoring the fact that there were shinigami staying with her.

"Y-yeah, Rangiku-san likes to wear my clothes when she is here."

Ulquiorra shoved his hands into the pockets of the uniform he was wearing staring blankly at the girl. He walked over to a skirt that was discarded looking down at it he bent over to pick it up with a pale hand. Orihime found herself smiling as she watched him pick up her discarded clothes awkwardly. She giggled to herself then started to do what he was quickly. Another blush crept upon her cheeks as she noticed a pair of underwear that was only strings, which was definitely not hers, lying by the couch.

She hid them behind her back just as Ulquiorra looked over toward her. The nervous giggles escaped her lips as she rushed to her room to throw them into her closet. Thank goodness Ulquiorra did not see them. Orihime was going to have a talk with Rangiku got back to the apartment.

She sighed turning to look at her room. It was small looking just as bad as the apartment outside the sliding door of her room. While she was in her room she decided to change out of her school uniform to something more comfortable.

Once she was in something more comfortable her favorite pajama pants and an oversized shirt she went back out to join Ulquiorra. When she entered the room where he sat awkwardly on the couch, her jaw almost dropped. He had cleaned the entire room spotless of any clothes that were previously there in the matter of minutes. A small smile crossed her face. It was the first time she had really smiled in months.

"You can watch television, Ulquiorra," she said with a slight smile. "I am pretty sure there is anime on somewhere."

"What are you talking about, woman?" he asked looking over at her with his emerald green eyes. "What is this anime?"

She giggled, couldn't help it, "They are cartoons based off of manga." He sighed and Orihime could tell he was getting frustrated by not knowing what these things were. "Um, how about I just show you?" She walked over sitting down beside of him turning on the television. "Oh, I love this one!" As she stared at the television some of the light that she once held in her eyes returned to them momentarily. "It's When They Cry!"

*Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra sat and watched episode after episode of the weird and confusing anime Orihime had him watch. The children were truly unique characters. They would kill each other or other people and the little bluish-purple haired girl, the priestess, could apparently set time back. It was incredibly fascinating to watch. Orihime snored beside of him. She had gotten a little of her life back in her eyes when he had help her clean up her messy place. He couldn't help but to be relieved when he saw her smile for the first time.

He didn't know what the tightness in his chest was when he saw her smile. Hell, he didn't know anything about what he felt for her. His world had changed the day he died before her eyes when he finally realized that the feeling he felt for her was love. He was still trying to understand the emotion love. What was really to love? Was it the tightening in your chest? Was it the lump in your throat when you desperately wanted to talk? He didn't know but he would come to find out some way or another.

Ulquiorra sighed removing his hands from his pockets, standing up he bent over, lifting her gently into his arms. She was warm, her curves were soft, and she fit perfectly into his arms. The tightening in his chest gripped tighter as he slid her bedroom door open so he could place her in her bed. He placed her as gently as he could onto the little bed she had. The sight of her sleeping form made his cheeks warm. The feeling of the blush bothered him. The feeling also fascinated him. He knew then that she was going to be his even if he had to fight that orange haired Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki.

**End of Part Two**

**Well that was the end of that one. I had the first two chapters done at the same tome but I decided that I should change some things about and so…this is the end result!**

**I hope you liked it and thanks to all those people who had wonderfully nice reviews.**

**I have decided that I will make the Ichigo dream thing happen in every chapter I personally think it helps with the fic.**

**I also added one of my favorite animes in this chapter When They Cry. Absolutely love it.**

**And again I hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. Healing

See Right Through Me

Just Another Bleach Story

Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

Sorry for taking so long to update this.

*Orihime*

Healing 

"Ulquiorra-san," Orihime shook Ulquiorra, whom was asleep on her couch, "we are going to be late for school!"

Ulquiorra shot up quickly from the couch colliding with Orihime. She should have known that he would be a light sleeper but she still didn't prepare herself for the impact. So now she was lying on her back, one eyes was closed, Ulquiorra was lying over her, and her hands were firmly placed on his chest. The position made a blush spring to her cheeks. He was the one who put her in bed last night, and the realization of that made her blush more.

"We are going to be late," she repeated more quietly this time.

"I apologize, woman." Ulquiorra sat back on his haunches looking at her with his emerald eyes, the emerald eyes she had missed so much. "Shall we go?"

She nodded looking down at the floor as she sat up. She felt bad. She had fallen asleep before she could give him any clothes to sleep in, so he had slept in his school uniform. She would make sure that she washed his uniform when they got home from school.

She stood up quickly grabbing her school bag she had sat beside of the couch so she could shake Ulquiorra awake.

"Well lets go," she smiled at him as she spoke, walking to the front door. He followed her obediently out the door and on to the sidewalk to the school.

She walked quietly with her bag in front of her. She avoided eye contact with him, not really sure what to say. She still couldn't believe he was alive and with her again. Still she loved Ichigo though, loved him so much it hurt. She knew things were going to be interesting at school between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, knowing that they were going to do something she sighed.

She glanced over at Ulquiorra walking beside of her. His hands were stuffed into his pockets like they usually were, and his eyes were focused ahead of him. She looked like he used to, it comforted her some knowing it was the old him. He glanced her way and she blushed looking away from him quickly.

_Oh, my goodness. I was caught! _She shouted in her mind. _He caught me looking at him._

"Have you been eating well?" he asked her suddenly. "You look too thin."

"Of course I have been," she said nervously looking away from him. "I eat all the time."

"You are too thin," he repeated.

"Uh, do you have a bento today?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"No," he looked over at her catching her eyes.

"Good, I made you one." Orihime smiled, holding up the box.

"Thank you," he took it, nodding once.

"ORIHIME, WAIT!" Tatsuki came running up the sidewalk dragging Uryuu behind by his arm.

"Tatsuki," Orihime smiled at her best friend then at her boyfriend. "Wanna walk with us to school?"

*Tatsuki*

Once they were on school grounds Tatsuki looked around until she found the certain orange haired boy. A smiled crept across her features then she took off after Ichigo running though crowds of people. She grabbed him by his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. He turned on her ready to throw a punch at whoever it was, but let fist drop when he realized who it was.

"What do you want?" he asked shoving his hand into his pants pocket.

"It is about Orihime and that new guy," she said letting go of his sleeve.

"What about them?" he asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"He is staying with her," she said.

"I know," he sighed looking passed her, his eyes falling on Orihime smiling happily at Ulquiorra. Tatsuki saw the anger flash across Ichigo's face, and before she knew it Ichigo was taking off toward Orihime.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" she shouted after him but he didn't answer her.

*Ichigo*

That damn, Ulquiorra. He would not stand back and let him take her from him. He made up his mind last night after he had that dream that he was going to tell her about everything, his hollow, his feelings, everything. He would not let anything take Orihime away from him not when he fought so hard to get her back from Hueco Mundo safely.

Ulquiorra's attention snapped directly from Orihime as when he noticed him walking towards Orihime. The look of disgust passed across Ulquiorra's face before it turned to the look of pure hatred. That pissed Ichigo off even more than what he was.

"Schiffer!" he called as he made it closer and closer toward them.

"What do you want, trash?" he replied coldly, his words dripping with venom.

"You better duck," Ichigo's fist flew smashing into Ulquiorra's nose knocking his head back.

"Ulquiorra-san, are you okay!" Orihime cried.

Ulquiorra merely drew his hand out of his pocket smashing it right into Ichigo's mouth. Blood dripped from the raven's nose, which he rubbed the back of his hand across. Ichigo brought his hand up touching his lip; he could taste the iron of his blood in his mouth.

"Kurosaki-kun, you are bleeding!" Orihime took his hand away from his mouth looking at his split lip. "You two need to stop the fighting. You aren't enemies anymore."

"You are wrong, woman, we are enemies just in a different way and always will be." Ulquiorra wiped the blood from his upper lip where his nose dripped.

"No, you just refuse to get along," Orihime gripped the hand of Ichigo's tighter and pulled him away toward the back of the school. Ichigo noticed the crowd that had formed for the first time then.

"Where are you taking me, Orihime?" he asked voice soft.

"Back here so I can heal your lip," she looked back at him with a cheerful smile.

"What about Schiffer?" he asked, couldn't help it.

"I will heal his wounds when we get home." Orihime said as she stopped and turned toward him. "Now let's see..."

Ichigo parted his lips so she could get a better look at his split bottom lip. He couldn't help but envy the raven for being able to stay with her, take care of her. Of course Rangiku and Toshiro were there so he knew Ulquiorra and her were fine alone.

He looked down at her, noticing the light blush on her cheeks as she concentrated on his wound. Her mouth was slightly parted as if she was trying to demonstrate to a little kid what to do. A smile formed on his face only tearing his lip open further, but he didn't care about his lip anymore, right now was when he should tell Orihime, tell her everything.

"Inoue," he began nervously, "I have to talk to you."

"Do it while I am healing this," she said not looking up at him only at his lip.

Ichigo saw the orange light as she began to heal his lip, "I have been avoiding you for a reason. I have done it because my Inner Hollow has been trying to get out and it wants to kill you."

"Kurosaki-kun...I could have helped you." Orihime said, her hands falling to her sides. "I want to help you."

"You can't help me with this, Orihime." Ichigo said quietly, looking down at her frail form. He had hurt her so much and he could see it. "I am sorry I put you through so much pain."

"I got used to it after a while, but it is fine now, right?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes weary. "You aren't going to ignore me anymore?"

"I don't plan on it." Ichigo smiled at her. "Rangiku and Toshiro are staying with you, right?"

"Yes, why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No reason," he shrugged walking away leaving her staring after him. He just couldn't tell her that he loved her, at least not yet.

*Orihime*

She looked over at Ichigo's desk; he was leaning on his hand his pen in hand and staring at the teacher in sheer boredom. It made her smile to see him like he was before the winter war, the war that had changed her so much. She watched his brown eyes slide to look over at her desk and caught her staring just like Ulquiorra had that morning. A blush flamed her cheeks and she quickly looked back out of the window.

_Good going stupid, _she told herself as she stared out of the window. _You just had to look. You always have to look._

"Well, that is it for the day. I will see you guys tomorrow." The teacher said as she closed the book she was teaching from. Everybody stood, bowed, and filed out of the classroom in groups, or one by one. Orihime remained sitting waiting for Ichigo to leave first.

A hand was placed on her desk; her eyes slowly looked over at it. It was so pale it was almost white and immediately her stomach flipped. She looked up meeting the emerald eyes she knew was there. She forced a smile looking over at Ichigo's desk, he was already gone and that didn't surprise her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her, reaching for her bag at the same time she did. Their hands touched and she pulled back her hand quickly as she blushed.

"Yes," she whispered, standing up and letting him carry her bag when he grabbed it before she could. "Did you learn anything today?" she asked as they walked out of the classroom.

He shook his head, looking down as they walked down the stairs. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, her bag hanging on his arm. She studied him from behind, watching the muscle in his arm flex and relax from the shifting weight of her bag, but her eyes slowly shifted down to his rear. A blush sprung up on her cheeks when she realized what she was doing.

_What are you doing, Orihime? _She scolded herself mentally. _You will get caught again._

She knew she wouldn't get caught after all he didn't have eyes in the back of his head like some people she thought did, like that old lady that lived close to her. She could know what someone was doing a yard away behind her.

_ Just keep looking at his back, Orihime _she told herself walking behind him quietly.

She wondered if Rangiku and Toshiro were there today as they walked down the sidewalk toward her apartment. Ulquiorra kept his eyes forward and hands in his pockets not bothering to ask her why she was talking to herself. It made her happy having him with her again, but it also made her happy that Ichigo was once again speaking to her. She smiled to herself looking down at the cracks in the sidewalk that they were walking down. Ulquiorra turned and she didn't notice so she was still smiling cheekily.

"What is it that you are smiling at, woman?" he asked her as he watched her, coming to a dead stop.

She smacked into him with a thud and fell backwards onto her butt, "Uff, why did you stop for?" She rubbed her butt as she sat on the ground looking up at with a blush on her pale cheeks.

"If you were paying attention to me you wouldn't have ran into me in the first place." He said with a slight sigh in his voice. "I wanted to know what you were smiling about."

"Oh, you could have just asked." Orihime smiled standing up.

"I did!" he said exasperated.

"You did?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ye-never mind. Let's go before it gets too late." He said as he turned back around resuming walking.

Orihime followed behind him until they reached her small apartment. Rangiku came rushing out of it holding a huge bag in her arms.

"Oo, Orihime you will never believe what I bought you!" Rangiku practically sang running up to her. "Who are you?" her eyes narrowed on Ulquiorra.

"He is a friend, Rangiku-san." Orihime said, forcing a smile.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer," he said stepping around her and walking inside of the apartment.

"Well, he puts a damper on moods, huh?" Rangiku said watching him toss Orihime's bag onto the couch and going to the bathroom.

"Not at all," Orihime said with a smile walking inside of the apartment.

*Ichigo*

Ichigo lay back in his bed staring up at his ceiling once again. He couldn't tell her what he felt after all, but he felt better telling her about his Inner Hollow. He sighed, Ulquiorra was still a problem. He closed his eyes leaving the troubles of his day behind him. It didn't take long for the dreams to find him.

_"Ichigo-kun!" he heard his name being shouted from downstairs. He got up from his desk pushing paperwork aside. He rushed downstairs tying his tie as he went taking two steps at a time. Orihime stood gripping the back of a chair with her knees drawn in and she stood in a puddle._

_ "I-Ichigo..." her face was flushed as her gray orbs locked with his._

_ He sprang into action forgetting about everything but her and the soon to be baby. He ran over to her helping her into the chair she gripped before he ran back upstairs to grab the overnight bag from the closet. The baby had been due the week before and they wondered if a C-section would be needed, but now that Orihime's water broke Ichigo knew that was now out of the question._

_ "Come on Hime-chan I need to get you to the car." Ichigo crooned helping her out of the chair, flinching from the small whimper he heard from Orihime. "I know...how bad are the contractions?" _

_ "Really bad...please just get me to the hospital..." Orihime gasped gripping the shirt at her stomach. _

_ "I thought you wanted to go to my dad's clinic." Ichigo said helping her into their car. _

_ "J-just please take me somewhere," she gasped trying the breathing exercises Ichigo had practiced with her. "It hurts, Ichigo-kun." _

_ "I know," he said softly running to the other side and hopping in. "I will get you to the hospital," he promised putting the car in drive going to the closest hospital._

_ Ichigo paced the hospital hallway, one hand in his hair. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin sat in the chair outside of the room with Ichigo while Orihime gave birth to Ichigo's son or daughter. He couldn't show how much fear he felt after he paced two hour non-stop. He looked over at his family, eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. Yuzu's head was in Karin's lap as she snored lightly Karin was doing the same with her head leaned against a drink machine. _

_ Isshin walked up beside of Ichigo putting a hand on his shoulder, he sighed. Ichigo looked up at his father shaking his head. "She is fine, Ichigo. You know better than I do that Orihime is strong."_

_ "It has been almost twenty-four hours since I have last seen her." Ichigo said weakly, voice weary. "How much longer do I have to wait until I can see her and hold my baby?"_

_ "You have grown up too much," Isshin joked punching his son in the shoulder._

_ "How is she?" Rukia asked as she rushed down the hall with Renji on her heels._

_ "I don't know the doctor hasn't come out yet." Ichigo said looking over at his friends._

_ "Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo?" a nurse asked Renji when she came out of the room. _

_ "There is no way I could even come close to looking like that orange haired bastard." Renji laughed pointing to Ichigo._

_ "I am sorry," she apologized._

_ "Is she okay?" Ichigo gripped the shoulders of the nurse, eyes wild._

_ "Her and your daughter is just fine," she smiled from behind her mouth and nose mask. "She is tired so try not to overwhelm her." _

_ Ichigo could have almost kissed the nurse before he rushed into the room sliding the door open. Orihime lay on the hospital sheets pale but looking fully alive with their daughter in her arms. He was afraid for just one instant that she would have black hair and look like Ulquiorra but when he walked up to them and seen the orange hair he knew that she was his. He smiled placing a hand on top of her small head._

_ He looked at Orihime her face covered in tears and a smile. He smiled back at her tears in his own eyes as he took their baby into his own arms for the first time. He smiled down at his little girl into his arms the tears rolling down his cheeks. He actually had a daughter and he could not believe it. Her soft rosy lids opened and her light gray orbs locked with his and her lips seem to curl into a small smile. _

_ "What will we name her, Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked, leaning forward in the bed._

_ "What do you think about Kohana?" he asked more to the baby then Orihime herself. _

_ "Kohana sounds lovely," Orihime said with a smile on her face. "Kohana it is."_

"Isn't she lovely," _the Inner Hollow rasped. _"A perfect little flower, is she not?"

_Ichigo's eyes blanked as he went to hand Orihime Kohana. Orihime knew instantly what was happening when his jaw clenched as she took the baby. She let him do what he had to as he sat in a chair far away from her._

_ Why did it have to happen when he was holding his daughter for the first time? Why did it have to happen at all? He clenched his head in his hands gritting his teeth against the annoying but terrifying voice inside his head. The tears dried up and he clenched his eyes tightly shut. He wouldn't let the hollow have its way anymore._

"Oh, but you will because you have something more precious than Orihime now. You will want to do anything you can to protect that little flower."

"_More then you know_," _he spoke to his Inner Hollow. _

Ichigo sat up in his bed abruptly just like every time and sighed as he rubbed his face. It was just a dream and nothing more.

*Rukia*

Rukia sat in a small cafe sitting across from Renji as she sipped some tea. Renji looked at her in a soft way like the way he had that night in the water long ago when they were kids. It sent things fluttering in her stomach and she couldn't help but to focus on the liquid in her cup as she blushed. What she really wanted to do here was talk to Renji about Ichigo but Renji had other thing planned. She hardened her face waiting until she knew all traces of the blush were gone then looked back up at him.

"We need to hook Ichigo and Orihime up!" she declared in a big rush, the seriousness she thought she had was gone.

Renji's eyes widened and he had to fight to keep from spraying Rukia with the tea in his mouth. "I have to ask...WHY?"

"Have you seen them lately?" she asked, her eyes falling back to the cup in her hands. "Orihime looks as if she would turn into dust if you touched her and Ichigo, well, Ichigo looks hollow and angry."

Renji sighed leaning back against the booth crossing his arms, "He was always angry looking." His eyes found Rukia and he sighed defeated. He had no defense against her. "What do you want me to do?"

She smirked knowing he would come around, "I want you to tell Ichigo we need him for something important." She leaned forward crossing her arms on the table as she sat her tea aside.

"I am listening," he smiled at her leaning forward and touching his lips to hers.

*Orihime*

Orihime stood in the front of a mirror fixing the simple dress that went sown to her knees in a stunning flow of light green. Rukia had come by and invited her to have dinner with her and Renji at a fancy diner. She really didn't want to go and leave Ulquiorra alone even though she knew Rangiku was going to be there. For some reason that really did make her feel better she knew what Rangiku was like. She caught a glimpse of Ulquiorra in the mirror and flushed looking down guiltily.

He walked into the room with her his eyes looking over her quickly before he focused on her reflection in the mirror. "Where are you going, woman?"

"Rukia invited me to dinner," she said quietly as she continued to look down. She knew he walked to the front of her and she flinched when she felt his hand on her chin. She also felt when he dropped it stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

"Then enjoy yourself," he turned and walked away from her, hands in pockets and eyes closed.

She sighed and continued to get ready for the dinner she was invited to.

*Ichigo*

Ichigo sat leaned back into the chair he was sitting in, looking out of the window. He didn't know why Renji had brought him here but it couldn't be good knowing it was him and Rukia was behind it. He picked up a piece of bread tapping it on the table in sheer boredom. Who they were waiting for he didn't know but he couldn't wait much longer or he would die from the boredom.

"Quit that, Ichigo!" Rukia growled snatching the bread from him. "Just wait a little longer, please."

"I don't even see why I am here!" he snapped back at her not noticing when Orihime came in the door, blushing when she seen Ichigo.

"That is why you are here!" Rukia snapped underneath her breath, snapping her head in Orihime's direction. "You are here for her...and yourself."

Ichigo's breath seemed to catch as he stared at Orihime, cursing underneath her breath as he stood up walking over to Orihime. He knew exactly why he was there the moment he laid his eyes on Orihime in the soft green dress and her hair curled around her pale face, gray orbs shining with life that had been gone for so long. He could feel his hollow stir within him and his jaw clenched. It was just the beginning.

**Well, that it for now. Again, I would like to say I am sorry for taking so long to update. I have been very busy. I am glad you all are patient. I will try to make the next chapter better and update sooner. Just be patient with me, my wonderful readers.**

**kandi~chan ;) **


	4. Author's Note

This is not a chapter but an author's note

Hi,

Sorry to all of those who has read this story. I am currently writing the new chapter from being on a very long hiatus. I had some internet issues and writer's block along with school, work, and other various things. I just wanted to give you an update on the status on this story that I hold very dear to me. It is one of the first ones I have actually sat down and poured all I had into, and it is turning out better than I thought it was going to be. But, I would like to thank all those who read this fic. It means a lot to have people read your work and enjoy it. It also helps for future chapters to have support from the readers. Thank you for bearing with me I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be up very soon. Hopefully, within the next day or two it will be up and ready for your fantastic eyes to read. May you all have a great day full of adventure and fun. Read some for me.

Many thanks,

kandi-chan


End file.
